


Álom Mese Dean Szülinapjára

by SassyMeg



Series: Szülinapi Destiel [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boldog végkifejlet, Cas - Dean álmában - egy unikornis, Cas szülinapi ajándékai - összefüggnek Dean álmával, Dean's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Dreams, Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Human Dean Winchester, M/M, Mese szerű álom, Pontosabban pegacorn, angyal!Cas, de az unicorn egyszerűbb, ember!Dean, happy birthday dean winchester, Álmok, Énokiul beszél Cas a fic végén
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Ez a történet, egy réges-régen olvasott tündérmese adaptációja, Destiellé. ❤️ :) Szóval nemcsak Dean Szülinapjára ❤️ született a történet - bár főleg -, hanem egyfajta Destiel szexmese is. ❤️ Ám abból a lájtosabb. :)





	Álom Mese Dean Szülinapjára

**Author's Note:**

> Mint említettem, a fic egy tündérmese adaptáció, tehát: ha valakinek ismerős lesz netán, az nem a véletlen műve... már ha sok mesét olvasott az illető, mert én rengeteget. :)  
> \---  
> A álmodós meserészben Dean és Cas mentálisan kommunikál, ezért azokat a párbeszédeket macska körömmel jelöltem.

\--- *** ---

Dean teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét. Fogalma sem volt róla, mióta lehet a pokolban.

Már nem gondolt arra sem, hogy mikor érnek véget a szenvedései. Minek tenné? Ha erre gondolt, az maga is egy kín lett volna. Inkább nem. Hagyta, hagy csináljanak vele a démonok amit csak akarnak. Igazából nem kell gondolkodnia. Hiszen csak a szenvedéseit tetézi. 

Ám ekkor nagy fényesség támadt. Még behunyt szemhéjai mögött is látta, érzékelte az erőteljes fényt, s minthogyha szárnyak suhogását hallotta volna. Aztán kiszabadult, valaki megragadta. 

Egy másodperc ezred részéig eszelősen fájt az érintés, de szinte ugyanabban a pillanatban már enyhült, és hirtelen, mintha valami erőtér vette volna körül. Megnyugvást okozott a mérhetetlenül sok szenvedése után. 

Aztán a szabadítója felemelte, akár egy pihét, vitte magával, minél messzebb a fortyogó kínok tengerétől... s úgy érezte: repülnek.

Mikor magához tért, nem akart hinni a szemének. Egy selymes szőrű, fénylő, unikornis hátán ülve vágtatott, egy kopár, és szűk szurdokban. Ahogy kicsit közelítettek a szurdok valamelyik falához, abból kezek nyúltak ki, és rántották volna magukhoz őket, de az unikornis ügyesebb volt. Hamarosan be is értek egy sötét rengetegbe. 

A megmentője nem pihenhetett, mert mindketten tudták, ha ez megtörténik, akkor végük. Nem tudja mióta vágtattak az erdőn keresztül, csak előre hajolva kapaszkodott az unikornisa nyakába. Érezte, ahogy dobog a szíve, s a fejében hallott egy ismerős hangot: "megmentelek, Dean, ne félj", s valóban, a rettegése alább hagyott. 

Egy idő múlva, újra hallotta magában a hangot: "Nagyon bizsereg a jobb fülem! Nézz hátra, mit látsz?"  
Amennyire csak tudott, hátra fordult. Ösztönösen erősebben kapaszkodott "táltosába" előre borulva, jobban ölelve a nyakát, majd ő is mentálisan válaszolt. "Hatalmas, sűrű, fekete, gomolygó füst hömpölyög utánunk."

"Nézd meg a bal csuklód. Meg van a bőr karkötőd, a fagolyócskákkal?"  
"Igen."  
"Akkor tépd le, és hajítsd a hátad mögé!"  
Dean ezt tette. S azonmód a szétszakadt karkötő gyöngyszemei sziklákká alakultak át, a bőrszíjból pedig egy egész hegység emelkedett ki.  
Kis időt nyertek a menekülésükhöz. S a rengetegből egy végelátatlan** préri lett.

Hanem egy idő múlva megint megszólalt az unikornisa.  
"Nagyon viszket a bal fülem, fordulj hátra. Mit látsz?"  
"Megint üldöz minket a gomolygó, szurokszín füst, de most mintha belőle kinyúló végtagok, és villódzások is lennének benne."  
"Nézd meg a nyakadat. Ott van a lánc, amit az öcsédtől kaptál?"  
"Meg van."  
"Akkor vedd le, és hajítsd mögénk!"

Dean csak egy pillanatig habozott, de aztán megtette, amit a "paripája" kért.  
A hátra hagyott lánc sűrű, áthatolhatatlan ingovánnyá, s belőle kinyúló indák millióivá változott. 

Újra csak nyertek egy kis időt.  
Csakhogy az üldözők sem adták fel.  
Hamarosan ismét megszólalt a fejében a kellemes, érzékeit cirógató hang. 

"Mindkét fülem nagyon ég! Fordulj hátra. Mit látsz?"  
"Ezek soha nem adják fel? A füst, úgy látom, kisebb, de a benne lévő villódzások lángokká alakultak át!"  
"Felbosszantottuk őket. Nézd meg a jobb kezed. Rajta van az ezüst gyűrűd?"  
"Igen, bár nem tudom, ez hogy lehet."  
"Ne törődj vele, csak vedd le, és dobd a hátad mögé!"

Ahogy ezt megtette, az ezüst gyűrű átalakult egy fényes víztükrű, hatalmas tóvá, elnyelve a sebesen hömpölygő, lángokat vető füst csaknem egészét.  
Most hosszabb időt nyertek, mint eddig bármikor. Dean már azon volt, hogy végre megúszták, de sajnos még nem.  
"Fordulj hátra, Dean, már az egész tomporomat éri a hőség!"  
"A füst vöröses fényűvé változott, de a lángok még mindig itt-ott lobognak belőle..."  
"Ez maga Lucifer helyettese: Alastair! Tőle csak egy módon szabadulhatunk meg! A lábszáradra csatolva van egy tőr. Vágd meg a tenyered, és a véred kend a két lapockámra!"

Most már a legcsekélyebb habozás nélkül megtette. Amikor pedig rákente a vérét az unikornis lapockáira, azokból hatalmas, erős szárnyak bújtak elő, és felfelé kezdtek suhanni a levegőbe.  
Csak szálltak, szárnyaltak, és repültek, mikor egy fényes, díszes, aranykapuhoz elértek. Ott az unikornis előre hajolva a szarvát érintette a bejárathoz, és az kinyílt.

Ahogy átléptek a kapun, az unikornis átváltozott egy férfivá: izmos, jól formált testtel, sötét, kissé kócos hajjal, lelkét megérintő, gyönyörű kék szemekkel. Magasságra szinte egyformák voltak. Öltönyt, fehér inget, kék nyakkendőt, és ballonkabátot viselt, akár egy adókönyvelő. Kivéve, hogy a szárnyai nem tűntek el. Azokat lassan magához húzta, s összecsukódva láthatatlanná váltak a hátán. 

Dean pedig most már tudta ki Ő. Nem más, mint a személyes védő angyala: Castiel, aki hozzá lépve magához ölelte, egy csókot lehelve a homlokára meggyógyította.  
Egy kisebb medence partján álltak, aminek a két végén lépcsősor vezetett. Az egyik be, míg a másik abból ki. 

\- Helló, Dean! - Hallotta immár valóságosan a lelke mélyéig hatoló, bársonyosan simogató, ám benne egyúttal izgalmat keltő hangot - Át kell menned a Megtisztulás Medencéjén, hogy a személyes mennyországunkba juss. Gyere!

Nem lehetett ennek az invitáló hangnak ellenállni. Persze Cas érezte a habozását.  
\- Nem kell tartanod semmitől. Ahogy megszabadítottalak a pokolból, úgy vigyázok Rád, míg a világ, világ. Mindig jövök, ha hívsz, s nem hagylak el soha! - s mikor Dean még mindig nem válaszolt, ezt mondta - Ha akarod, Veled merülök bele a medencébe.

\- Igen, Cas, az jó lenne! - találta meg végre a hangját. Eltűnt mindkettejükről a zavaró ruha, s kézen fogva sétáltak be a csillogó vizű medencébe. A közepén kissé alámerültek, hogy teljesen befedje, s átjárja őket a víz, majd a másik oldalon, egymást el nem engedve, kisétáltak. Szembe fordulva egy ideig a másik tekintetébe mélyedtek, majd lágyan megcsókolták egymást. 

*

Dean ekkor ébredt fel. S ahogy a szemeit kinyitotta, az első amit meglátott, az az angyala kutató, égszín kék szemei voltak, ahogy az arcán keresték a fájdalom, vagy bármi más rossz, legcsekélyebb jelét.

Saját szobájában, a memória habos ágyán feküdt, s mellette az angyala ölelte át óvón. Átvillant az agyán, hogy ennyi romantikus limonádéba hajló dolgot, rég álmodott össze, de mivel senki nem tud róla az angyalán kívül, így mindegy is. 

\- Cas! Ezt az egészet te csináltad?  
\- Nem hagyhattam, hogy újra szenvedj! Tudom, sok minden nem így történt, de ez a lényegen nem változtat. Mellesleg, Születésnapod van, és ezzel együtt számos meglepetésem. 

\- Már sütöttél nekem pitét. Kötöttél nekem sapkát, sálat, amiket örömmel viselni fogok... és még mindig van a számomra ajándékod?  
\- Igen, Dean. Az elveszett dolgaid helyett hoztam másokat, amiket közösen fogunk használni. 

A vadásznak még csak ötlete sem volt, az angyala mire célozhat, s égett a kíváncsiságtól, hogy végre megláthassa.

\- Nos, az álmodban három dolgot áldoztál fel, hogy mindketten megmenekülhessünk. Ezek helyett hoztam másik három dolgot. Az első, a karkötőd volt, s helyettesítem ezzel a bársonnyal bevont bilinccsel. A második, amit elvesztettél, az a nyaklánc az öcsédtől, ezt pótolom most egy szép, puha, kékre festett, bőrből készült nyakörvvel. S végül az ezüst gyűrűd helyett, kapod az ezüst szín farok gyűrűt. Mit szólsz? Tetszenek?

Dean előbb megcsókolta a várakozóan ránéző angyalt, méghozzá igen alaposan, s aztán válaszolt.  
\- Köszönöm, Cas. Megkérdezném, hogy honnan tudtad, de úgyis tudom, hogy a fejembe látsz. Ezek igazán hasznosan lesznek, és beteljesülhet az egyik vágyálmom.  
\- Boldog Születésnapot, Dean!  
\- Köszönöm, Ol Monons!

\--- The End ---

\---------------------  
*ol monons - énokiul: szívem.  
Ennyit préseltem ki az agyamból most, de várható explicit folytatás. :)  
**Végelátatlan - vége láthatatlan - végtelen

01.09.2019. Wednesday 4:45

**Author's Note:**

> Ha tetszett a történetem, ne feledd megnyomni a kudos ❤️gombot. Köszi. ❤️


End file.
